Yelena Nikitin
Yelena Nikitin (born 1983) is a minor character in The IT Files. Yelena is a part of the International Temporal Enforcement Agency and works in the security department, frequently working the day shift at the ITEA HQ. Biography Yelena was born in Peremetnoe, Zelenov, Kazahkstan to farmers. Her parents supporters of the Soviet Union, after its fall Yelena was forced to flee with them to London as their fellow townspeople began to harass them. Paranoid about possible threats against her family if anyone ever discovered they were Communist sympathizers, Yelena began taking up martial arts and later learned to use firearms for self-defense purposes. By her senior year in high school Yelena entered the occasional martial arts tournament and did reasonably well each time, placing third one year. After high school graduation Yelena went to work for the Russian embassy, becoming a member of security and retaining her dual-citizenship status. Yelena's work was highly praised and word reached Ivan Popov, who'd been visiting the embassy on behalf of the International Temporal Enforcement Agency, and he in turn mentioned her to Dieter Bran. Interested in stepping back from politics and instead being tied to international crime, Yelena joined the ITEA as a member of the day shift for security. Yelena tried, with Jason Holland, to stop Derek Grisham from shooting up a Tesco grocery store in London and make off with Megan Gage but failed. After the fall of Ouroboros Yelena was brought with Tasia Spiro to Los Angeles, thinking it was an undercover operation she was suited for when in fact Tasia had just wanted to temporarily give her to Tucker Holmes for his birthday. Yelena is in the dark about what actually happened on her 'assignment' with Tasia. Soon after the assignment Megan pushed Yelena into pursuing her crush on Parisa Golzar, the two ending up becoming a couple as a result. Personal Information * Current Age: 26 * Height: 5'11" * Weight: 126 lbs * Hair Color: Dark Blonde * Eye Color: Blue * Bra Size: 34B * Hypnosis Rating: 2 * Current Place of Residence: London, UK * Sexual Preference: Women Relationships Family * Galina Nikitin, Younger Sister Romances * Parisa Golzar, Girlfriend and Co-Worker Security Co-Workers * Dieter Bran * Gaspar Guevara * Rhonda Evens * Coriander Blankfein * Carmen Pared * Nikita Jain * Leonard Sharp * Esther Torres * Franklin Adams * Neske Schermer * Zenon Sokalski * Jin Pierce * Ashe McArthur * Jayna Jacobs * Christina Merritt * Perry Pike Friends * Matthew Strathairn, also Co-Worker * Ivan Popov, also Co-Worker * Mia Santos, also Co-Worker * Hui Lan, also Co-Worker * William Volt, also Co-Worker * Marcus Corrado, also Co-Worker * Bethany McGill, also Co-Worker * Megan Gage, also Co-Worker * Jason Holland, also Co-Worker Appearances * The IT Files: Ivan's Reunion * The IT Files: Richard's Dream * The IT Files: Kioni's Justice * Tucker's Wand XXX: Happy Birthday Tucker Holmes * Tucker's Wand XXXI: The Number of Love * Clockwork Crisis Part 3 * The IT Files: Lucienne's Compensation Trivia * Yelena is based on actress Adrianne Palicki, who was frozen in Marvel's Agents of Shield. * Yelena's martial arts specialty is Hei hu quan, better known in English-speaking countries as Black Tiger Kung Fu. Category: Characters Category:Minor Characters Category: The IT Files Category: ITEA